


The Lost Princess

by Roguesyrene



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguesyrene/pseuds/Roguesyrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revenge is taken and family is broken. Can the lost princess find her way home with only fuzzy memories of a women calling her name and a worn old necklace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our story begins

**Author's Note:**

> All unbetaed please let me know if you find any mistakes or want to beta anything for me.

Regina was coming. That much they knew for sure her curse hadn’t worked. She had been unable to pay the price, and she was furious. She couldn’t hurt Snow White or her prince but she could hurt the child and she would. Snow White had cost her the love of her life and now she would feel her pain. 

Snow White was on edge they knew Regina would come for her child, for Emma. She didn’t know what to do the wardrobe was out, the enchanted wood wasted. All she could do was wait and hope that it would all work out in the end. Hope was something that Snow always had but as she held her daughter tight in the early morning light hope just didn’t seem like enough. 

Emma was five before Regina made her first move to kill the child. Some said it was because she was having a hard time getting to the child, but Snow knew in her heart it was because she was waiting, waiting for Snow and Charming love for their little girl to grow, waiting until when she took their child it was would hurt them the most so they would have years of memories to haunt them. Regina wanted to take Emma’s heart and crush just as Daniel’s had been crushed, when she reached into the child chest to grab it, it wouldn’t budge and she was thrown back by wall of powerful white magic, by this time help had arrived and Regina had vanished.

Plan where made and under the cover of night the Charming were going to run to far away land to stay with friends in Arendell their Queen had a powerful magic and had promised them safe haven and to teach Emma how to control her magic. The fastest ship in the land was secured. Snow still worried for her daughter safety and had a necklace with the family crest enchanted to hide and block out Emma’s magic until she could she could use them safely. 

The ship set sail and as the Enchanted Forest shrunk from view Snow White started to feel better hope bubbled to the surface once again and she just knew that things would be okay, but as everyone know happiness is never easy and when the Regina stuck no one saw it coming. 

Waves crashed heavily against the great as a storm raged on the ship and all around them. The Captain was trying to get them out of the storm and stop the Evil Queen from finding the child his crew was putting up a great fight but it wasn’t enough . Commanding anyone to take the helm and fought his way through the chaos to his cabin. Unlocking the door the Captain looked all around the room until he found what he was looking for. His sons huddle together the oldest making sure the youngest was safe. He told them to use the secret passage in the ship to get the Royal family to safety. He knew how important the Princess was and she must be saved he gave them a map and sexton and sent them off. The boys did as their Father asked and leading the family though the secret passage in barrels to a small dingy. 

The storm was still raging on the water as the boys tried to row away from the ship towards where they knew the land to be. Snow and Charming held their daughter tightly. Shedding tears for the Captain and the safe passage he had give them and vowed to protect his sons like their own. 

Land was in sight the boys had done their father proud, the sea calming and the dingy had done them a good service, when the storm decided it had not yet claimed it’s last victim for the day. The waves pulled the small boat and her tired passengers under. Snow lost grip on Emma, she screamed for her daughter as the salt water burned her lungs. The younger boy had her and kept promising her he wouldn’t let go if she would just hold on tight so would he, but fate had other plans. As Emma’s small hand slipped out of the boys the last thing she saw before the sea swallowed her up was the boy bright blue eyes pleading with her to just hang on. 

The sea whipped the tiny Princess around like a plaything her head made contact with a rock and her consciousness slipped from the world. 

Snow, Charming and the two young boys searched the waters until they could no longer move, that was when a ship came along and saved them with the help of the ship and her crew the survivors continued their search, but the princess was never found. 

Snow and Charming kept their promise to the boys and raised them as their own. For years the Charming royal family search for any sign of their daughter alive or dead, but nothing was ever found. Snow just knew that she was alive she could feel it, but years turned into decades and hope turned in to hopelessness. 

___________________________________________________________________________

On the shores of Arendell a little girl was found washed up on shore with nothing but a silver crest around her neck and no memory of how she got there. No one recognized the symbol on her necklace and the girl could not remember but the the name Emma being screamed and eyes as blue as the ocean. So she was sent to the orphanage until she would be old enough to work or until someone came to find her. No one came for young Emma and she grew willful and stubborn at the tender age of 15 she ran away. She was searching for anyone who could give her a clue about who she was and where she was from. The sea who had so cruelly taken everything away from her called to her like the eyes from her dreams and she soon found herself part of a sailor’s crew sailing wherever the wind would take her. Years past and Emma felt at home on the sea, and the chain around her neck felt lighter as the years went by. 

This is where the story begins because the ship that Emma had called home for ten years had just taken a job to deliver some supplies to a Myst Haven. She questioned the crew about their knowledge of Myst Haven but all they knew was that the inhabitants called it the Enchanted Forest and they would be delivering supplies to her royal highness Queen Snow White herself. Emma found herself rubbing the necklace subconsciously, not knowing that after her all her years of searching she was finally going home.


	2. The Golden Beetle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still un betaed and written in a hurry so please feel free to correct anything I think faster then I type.

The Golden Beetle cut it’s way through the sea towards the Enchanted Forest taking her crew farther than they had ever gone before. Emma and the rest of the crew were enjoying the feel of the sun as they got as it was warmer in this part of the realm. Emma had always loved the feel of sea spray on her face and the sun warming her soul for a minute it made her feel like she could fly. The burden of being unwanted and abandoned seemed to melt away for those few minutes and she was free.

“PIRATES! CRIMSON FLAG OFF THE PORT SIDE!” 

Emma’s eye flew open as she heard the call come for the crows nest and all around her the ship flew into a flurry of action. The pirate ship come on them fast though Captain Black was a skilled sailor he was no pirate and they Golden Beetle was soon crippled and being boarded by the pirate crew. 

Swords clashed and bodies fell all around her Emma feared that she would soon meet her end too. She could hear the Captain Black fighting with the pirate captain not to far away from her. the pirate was taunting the Captain and soon the he too was dead. Emma looked to where Black lay dead with the pirate captain standing over his body wiping his blood off of his sword. His stormy eyes met hers as he started to towards her.

“Come on lass.” he grinned at her lecherously. “I don’t bite... hard.”

She looked around only a handful of her crew was left alive,Emma gripped her sword tighter she was never one to back from challenge and if he meant to take she would not go easily.

Emma raised her sword and prepared to fight for her life and her freedom she would rather die than be imprisoned again. 

He was toying with her she could tell Emma was a hell of a sword fighter but he was better. As he smirked at her and almost lazily blocked her sword, Emma soon found herself backed into a corner. This was it this was end she closed her eyes to wait for the blow that would take her life but it never came. 

When she opened them she saw the captain walking away from her black billowing behind him as one of his crew whispered to him. 

“RETREAT!” he yelled loud and clear. “Back to ship men!”

Emma was confused they had won her captain was dead only her and two other on the crew had survived she hadn’t seen them empty the cargo hold yet what was going on. 

She ran to the side of the ship taking in the carnage all around her, the pirate were hastily trying to get away that when she saw it, the other ship coming towards them fast and deadly flying color of a kingdom she didn’t know.

She watched as it caught up to the pirate ship and the fight that ensured. The new ship easily bested the pirates and was soon coming towards the Golden Beetle. 

The two other surviving crew members had come to stand beside her as they waited for the ship to reach them. 

Emma couldn’t quite make out the name of the ship as it pulled alongside and threw over a gang plank and two officers walked across to the ship. She held her sword tightly still, this ship may have defected the pirates but she no idea where they were from and if they meant to claim her ship and it’s hold as their own. 

The officer were handsome the tallest one had curly hair peeking out from under his hair and as she took a closer look at her uniform he would appear to be the captain of the other ship. The other had dark hair and eyes that tugged at the edges of an old memory. 

“Is this the Golden Beetle?” the one she assumed to be the Captain asked. The others nodded an affirmative. 

“Where is your Captain?” questioned the other dark hair one. 

Emma pointed his body with her sword. 

“Dead.”

Dark haired man seem to study her then. Emma ducked her head to avoid his eyes that seems to see too much. 

“Ah well that is unfortunate I’m very sorry to hear that. We were on our way to meet you we had heard rumors of Pirates in these parts and it would appear our escort is too late.” the captain said. 

“Is the cargo still aboard?”

“Yes, sir.” she replied automatically.

“Well then we will have it loaded to our ship, as well as any of your crew that survived we can figure out rest out on our way to the kingdom.” The captain said it like an order and turned to go. 

“Wait.” Emma called out to them. “You can not just walk on this ship and take the cargo, saying that we will figure it all out later? Who in the hell do you think you are? With the Captain dead this is my ship now, and you will not touch a single thing on her until you tell me who are and give me some kind of proof to back it up.” 

The Captain stopped in his tracks and turn around to face her. Emma tired to stand tall under his stare this ship had been her home for many years and she was not about to let someone waltz in here and order her around. As Captain looked at the girl well women in front of him in all his years of service as captain no one had ever talked to him that way before. He let out a hearty laugh and extended his hand to her.

“Captain Liam Jones, in the service of her majesty Queen Snow White.”

Emma took his hand squeezed it maybe a little to hard before letting go. 

“Emma.”

“And this Lieutenant Killian Jones.” he said pointing at the dark haired man. 

Liam and Killian shared and look and almost of comical back and forth of raised eyebrows, before he too extended his hand for Emma to shake. Emma looked at Lieutenant Jones all she saw was the blue ocean and heard a voice screaming her. She quickly let go and bring her hand to rub in the neck though her shirt. 

“Please to meet you both. Once I have some confirmation that you are who you say you are and we have properly buried my crew at sea then we can being to load the cargo and get going.”

Liam let out another laugh as he walked away to get the papers this women had requested, he looked back at her over his shoulder. 

“I like you lass.” he called to her as Emma finally relaxed and loosen the grip on her sword. 

___________________________________________________________________________

 

Later that night after the crew of the Golden Beetle had been laid to rest and the cargo and survivors safely aboard the Jewel of Realm. Emma stood out on the deck looking back the ship as it faded in to the horizon. It was the only home she had ever really know the only constant thing in her life and now like everything she ever had it was gone. She sighed to herself and pull out the worn necklace and allowed herself a few minute to grieve for her lost home, her fallen crew and for past she couldn’t remember. She wiped away the tears that had fallen and pulled herself together, tomorrow would be a long day question to be answered that she had put for today so she headed below deck to get some sleep. 

Killian stood in the shadows of the ship watching this strange women. Her name was Emma. t was a fairly common name, she had snow chin and her hair was the color of David’s, but it was the eyes the got him. They were the right color of green he could never forget the way the looked as she slipped from his grip. Killian shook his head it was possible he thought but then he had been fooled before. 

He made a promise to the King and Queen that he would find their daughter it was his fault she was gone. They had told him many times that he did all he could but they could not sway him. They could not stop the green eyes that woke him in the middle of the night asking him why he had let her go, why did he break his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do think so far more?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing and again all unbeated please let me know if you find any mistakes. Grammar is not my friend.

Emma awoke the next morning to the familiar feeling of being at sea but in a strange bed, she dressed quickly and prepared herself for the inevitable questions that she knew were coming her way. With a sigh she looked at her meager belongings and left the room assigned to her. The sun glare made it hard to see as she squinted against the light she ran straight into Captain Jones. 

“Ah Emma.” he said “Up at last.”

“Yes Sir, thank you for the accommodations.”

“Glad to hear it. Now yesterday was a rough day that I understand but I have some question to that need to be answered if you're up for.” 

Emma rolled her eyes at the Captain. 

“Yes Sir, I am just fine today.”

Captain Jones lead them to his quarters where his brother awaited them. 

After going over the details of the attack on the ship and the her Captain’s logbook, the conversions turned to the question that Emma dreaded the most. 

“Well then now we have all that settled, once we reach the Enchanted Forest we can arrange a safe passage for you and your remaining crew to journey home. I’m sure your family with be anxious to have you home safe and sound.” 

Killian watched Emma closely when his brother spoke of family her hand unconsciously reached to rub the worn pendant around her neck and he eyes lost some of their shine. 

“Actually Sir, I have no family to speak of and the ship we just abandoned was my only home.” Emma voice was quiet while she relieved this piece of herself to the officers. The look of pity on their collective faces made Emma wish had lied like she often did when asked about her family, but there was something about the brother especially the youngest one made her want them to know the real her. 

“I didn’t tell you for pity.” Emma spoke again sounding more like the girl they had first met. “I told you because I don’t think I want to go back to Arendell I would stay and explore the Myst Hav… I mean the Enchanted Forest.” 

Liam stoked the his beard and considered the women before him. 

“You appear to be more than a decent sailor. I would happily add you the ranks of my crew leaving you free to explore all over our realm.Do you accept?”

Liam held his hand out for Emma to shake, she appeared to ponder the idea before releasing her necklace and shaking his hand. 

“Welcome aboard the Jewel of the Realm Emma! Now that this business settled I have others to attend to. You will report directly to Lieutenant Jones you can begin tomorrow.” Liam patted his brother on the back and made his way out the cabin. 

Killian then held his own hand out to Emma. She smiled at him and grasped his hand and Emma was assaulted with a vision of bright blue eyes and small but strong hand promising her he would never let go. She pulled her hand away from Killian like he had burned her, quickly made her escape from the cabin if there was anything that Emma was good it is was running. Killian called after her but she had already reach her cabin and shut the door. Emma heart was pounding as she slide down the door to the floor. What was that she thought? A loud knock startled her from her thoughts. 

“Emma?” Killians concerned voice came through the wood. 

Emma willed he wildly beating heart to slow down. 

“Emma?” He called again, “Are you alright?”

Swallowing back the lump in her throat,she answered back. 

“Yes thank you I guess I was not as fine as I thought I will see you tomorrow for duty goodbye lieutenant.”  
Killian knew when he wasn’t wanted so he left her alone for now, he still had a lot of questions for this Emma and he would get his answers he had a promise to keep. 

It was late when Emma finally came out again the sun had set and Killian was at the helm. She went to apologize for her earlier actions. 

“I’m sorry for earlier I guess it all just caught up to me at once.”

“No need Emma I understand.”

She smiled at him grateful that he didn’t find her crazy after her earlier outburst. Emma stared up the star they always made her feel better but this sky and it’s stars were unfamiliar to her the constellation and story from her youth were not visible in the sky. 

“You're doing it again.” Killian voice pulled her out of her musing. 

“I’m sorry? What am I doing?” Emma quirked her eyebrow at him.

“The necklace you're playing with it again, do I make you nervous?” 

Emma hands dropped from the necklace. 

“No it’s just a habit it reminds that I’m all I can count on in this world.”

“Why is that?”

Normally this is where she would tell him to shove off and run away, but she didn’t there was something about him maybe it was his eyes so familiar to her after the incident even in the moonlight they shone a bright blue. 

“I’m an orphan and I’ve had this necklace as long as I can remember. It’s a symbol that I’m alone in this world and no one is looking out for me but me.”

“The symbol on it look familiar may I see?”

Emma hesitated she could not recall ever taking it off and for some reason she knew she shouldn’t, but if he recognized the symbol for his travels maybe he could help her find something she had been looking for her whole life a place she belonged. 

She reached up and slipped the necklace off her and handed it to Killian once it left her hand, bright white magic spilled from her in waves knocking both herself and Killian to the ground. Emma cried out as the raw and powerful magic flew unchecked from within her trying to heal her fracture memories, the image were flying so fast that her head began to pound and her cries turned into screams . Killian crawled towards Emma though the blindly light with the necklace and placed it again her skin. Once the necklace touched her the light vanished and Emma passed out. Killian carefully placed the necklace back on her unconscious form. 

“What in the bloody hell was that?”

_____________________________________________________________________________

Thousands of miles away from the ship in dark castle a pair of eyes opened and stared into the blackness. Regina, she had felt the light magic, Princess Emma’s light magic. I was feeling she would never forget. 

“No!” she whispered. “That’s not impossible. I killed her.”

“Mirror!” she screamed. 

“You called Majesty?” a face appeared in the mirror at the end of the bed. 

“Show me where that light magic came from.”

“As you wish.”

The mirror started to form a picture of the ocean and ship light white light but before she could make out any detail the image vanished. 

“Bring it back!” she ordered. 

“I can’t the magic is gone.”

She scream and threw her magic at mirror shattering it. 

“No matter I killed her once and can do it again!”

A evil smile stretched out on Regina face. Yes she would enjoying killing the Princess if she was in fact alive and this time she would make sure their was a body and she would deliver it the Snow White herself.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably the longest thing I have written .
> 
> Does anyone else want to hear the rest of the story?


End file.
